¿AMOR?
by AllxUke
Summary: Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, el amor es impredecible y egoísta, Nishiki lo descubrirá de una manera no tan agradable, por que todo es una mierda. No se hacer resúmenes, así que esto es lo mas que puedo describir. XDD Nishiki x Kaneki


Fanfic creado para la "1ra convocatoria de fanfics de Tokyo Ghoul "! me anime por un NishiKane por que son mi OTP! y amo los meganes. XDD

Nota: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece en lo absoluto, yo solo escribo la censura del anime/manga :v todos los derechos reservados para Ishida Sui.

Espero que les guste, y como siempre pido disculpas por algunas fallas ortográficas y mas.(?) uwu

* * *

><p>Él amaba a Kimi…<p>

Se preguntaba entonces porqué golpeaba con desesperación e ira, aquella puerta que no era precisamente suya.

Él amaba a Kimi…

Se preguntaba entonces porqué arremetía contra aquel cuerpo pequeño, apenas abrió la cerradura, el desconcierto se notaba en el rostro del menor, pero no le dio razón alguna sobre sus actos, porque no sabía las razones.

Él amaba a Kimi…

Pero, por que sus manos tocaban aquel cuerpo que no pertenecía a la persona amada, tomo los brazos pequeños arrimándolos hacia la cabeza del menor, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento, mientras su otro brazo se colaba por debajo de aquella ropa estorbosa, sus ojos con las pupilas rojas y la esclera obscura se permitieron observarlo, captando el miedo que venía experimentando, y lejos de querer mitigarlo o consolarlo lo disfrutó, lo disfrutaba y no podía remediarlo, no tuvo oportunidad anteriormente de gozar aquellas expresiones, pero tampoco se planteó el querer hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora podría decirlo.

Él amaba a Kimi…

Pero la ira desconocida que venía sintiendo le desconcertaba… ¿porque molestarse si no tenía nada que ver con su persona?, no tenía por qué importarle de que el ghoul gourmet se anduviera restregando contra el azabache, y este no hacía mucho por evitarlo, porque molestarse cuando salía con el peliblanco de anteiku, porque molestarse por el niñato rubio que siempre venía con la excusa de ver a la chica amargada, porque molestarse cuando lo veía junto a la chica, porque, porque, porque… sin duda no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

Sus labios buscaron los contrarios, aprisionándolos en un beso demandante, su lengua se adentró recorriendo cada espacio que pudiese, desde aquellos dientes blancos hasta debajo de su pequeña lengua, el sabor medio dulce que quedaba de la pasta dental se impregno en su propia cavidad excitándole más de lo que ya estaba, la falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que se separó. Las réplicas del menor no se hicieron esperar…

-Por favor para!, que es lo que haces!... déjame!- Escuchó atento, pero no hizo caso alguno, sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón de tela suave que llevaba, quitándole sin mucho esfuerzo, se veía tan débil que le hizo estremecer …

-Para!, para!, detente!...- Volvió a escuchar, pero solo se limitó a observarlo, su cuerpo pequeño tratando de escapar, su rostro sonrojado, su voz anhelante, sus ojos desesperados, todo ello se grababa en sus retinas y su memoria, tenía que guardar todo ello, sin duda lo atesoraría.

Él amaba a Kimi…

Sin embargo, ¿cuál era la razón de sus actos?, ¿Qué fue lo que desencadeno todo esto?, su mente viajo tan rápido al pasado, visualizando los acontecimientos…

Esa tarde como siempre, luego de la universidad, se dispuso a ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en Anteiku, mas Su tranquilo caminar se vio interrumpido por unos alumnos que conocía muy bien. El rubio y el azabache caminaban en la misma dirección, iba dar alcance pero su cuerpo actuó solo, escondiéndose rápidamente, se limitó a seguirlos desde atrás expectante a cualquier acto, se extrañó de sus hechos, ¿que esperaba exactamente?, ¿Por qué esconderse?, confundido decidió mostrarse, pero no lo hizo, sus ojos contemplaron con lentitud cada movimiento que venía haciendo el rubio, sus manos se aferraban a la cadera del pequeño, mientras sus labios depositaban un beso en sus mejillas, una ira incomprensible apareció, ¿por qué?, no lo supo, pero decidió alejarse no podía quedarse más tiempo ante tal visión.

Ya en la cafetería decidió pasar los hechos, no tenía caso molestarse sin razones, se dedicó a sus actividades mientras observaba al pequeño de vez en cuando, llenándose de una calma perturbadora. Todo iba a acabar como siempre tranquilo, faltaba poco para que cerraran, pero todo se vio estropeada por la llegada del Gourmet, que, sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre su compañero de trabajo, esa acción a simple vista parecía solo una hostigación, pero él claramente sabía que no era el caso, lo había notado en los ojos del gourmet que no solo quería su amistad, era algo más que eso. Su rabia emergió nuevamente, mirándolo amenazante, mas no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir?, si su compañero no replicaba a nada, su ira iba en aumento, por lo que decidió terminar su jornada laboral. Salió del lugar observando como las manos del mayor se colaban dentro del uniforme del azabache, fue eso precisamente lo que más le enojó, no era la primera vez, y eso lo enojaba aún más.

Sin poder controlar su malestar, espero impaciente a que Kaneki saliera del trabajo, siguiéndolo sin ser detectado, como un animal salvaje en asecho a su presa.

Él amaba a Kimi… ¿verdad?...

-Nishiki-sempai!, por favor pare!, déjeme!… - escuchó nuevamente, lagrimas caían de aquellos ojos oscuros, sus labios viajaron hasta aquellas gotas cristalinas absorbiéndolos con delicadeza inesperada, su mano libre ahora frotaba el miembro del pequeño tratando de complacerlo, y los resultados se iban dando.

-Tú eres el culpable…- susurró deteniendo todo sus actos. -Tú, solamente tú…- el menor calló, escuchando atento a lo que decía su superior, ¿de qué le hablaba exactamente?, ¿qué es lo que hizo para que termine en esa situación?, el miedo vibraba en su persona, maldiciendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba después del entrenamiento con Touka.

-Nunca haces nada por frenarlo, nunca rechazas ningún acto, ¿qué quieres que haga?... dime, Kaneki…

…

… ¿qué debo hacer?, ¡¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?!- alzo la voz, la rabia se convertía en dolor e impotencia, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, atacando así al menor que no tenía culpa, pero era frustrante, no saber el porqué, no, no es que lo desconociera, es que se negaba aceptarlo… él no era ese tipo de personas, ¿verdad?, un nudo se formó en su garganta, alzo la vista enfocándolos en los contrarios. –Esto es una mierda…- pronunció, con una leve sonrisa de impotencia. El agarre que sostenía en las manos de Kaneki se deshicieron, apoyando su frente en el espacio que se formaba sobre el piso y el cuello del menor. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios, mas no era de felicidad.

-Esto realmente es una mierda!.- pronunció alto, definitivamente todo era una mierda, actuando de manera tan insensata, y ahora a punto de llorar como un niño, ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?, se interrogó mentalmente.

-Nishiki-sempai…- pronunció el menor, observando las acciones que tomaba Nishio, el calor corporal se mantenía, haciendo que sus mejillas aun continuasen sonrojadas, era vergonzoso el estado en que se encontraba, pero por encima de ello estaba la preocupación por su superior, ¿qué le sucedía, por que actuaba de tal manera?, la calma volvía y la preocupación aumentaba. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al mayor envolviéndolos en un abrazo poco a poco.

-Nishiki-sempai… ¿qué es lo que sucede exactamente?... yo… tal vez pueda ayudarlo.- susurro comprensivo, dudaba que pudiese realmente, pero puede que haya una solución, nadie en su sano estar iba a una casa atacando a sus ocupantes. El dolor en su pecho aumento, un dolor que venía sintiendo hace mucho tiempo, un dolor de impotencia, resignación y pérdida. Que Nishio le hiciera tal cosa, le hería, "mis sentimientos nunca podrán ser correspondidos, no puede corresponderte" fue lo que se infundo desde hace mucho tiempo ya y abandonó toda esperanza. Pero que ahora pase esto, ¿Cómo debía tomarlo?, ¿Por qué pasaba esto cuándo por fin estaba dejándolo?, él era el que no sabía que hacer!, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar, pero ya no por miedo, sino por tristeza. Sus manos frotaron la espalda del pelinaranja, en modo de consuelo, pues aunque sea de esta manera quería ayudarlo, era todo lo que podía hacer, mirarlo y ayudarlo en sus problemas, ¿es lo que se hace por la persona que amas verdad?, su felicidad es lo más importante, y ello Kaneki lo tenía muy claro.

-Lo que acabas de hacer… creo que, superior Nishiki… te equivocaste de persona.- murmuró, recobrando su agitado respirar y calmando su llanto silencioso.

Esas palabras calaron en su interior, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad, ¿equivocado?, ¿era eso realmente cierto?, no, ¿cómo podría equivocarse en tal grado?. Las escleras obscuras recobraron su color blanco, los brazos pequeños en su cuerpo le reconfortaron dándole el coraje suficiente para poder admitir sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo ahora, era el momento, aunque empezara brusco, realmente no quería dañarlo, sentimientos tan confusos, pero sin duda no se equivocaba de persona, y tampoco de su sentir.

-No, no me equivoque… no lo haría.- comentó más calmado ya, suspiró leve para poder continuar. –Yo… a mí, me molesta sabes?... me molesta que tú no pongas resistencia alguna, que no te defiendas, que no pidas ayuda, que no los alejes, me molesta… me da rabia.- continuó, dejando relucir su incomodidad de tan solo recordar los casos sucedidos.

¿De que hablaba el superior Nishio? ¿a qué se refería con sus palabras?, Kaneki estaba muy confundido, no entendía .

-Tal vez si me lo explica mejor, podre entenderlo, superior Nishiki.- irrumpió a las palabras del pelinaranja.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?!.- respondió levantando la voz levemente. –Lo que permites hacer a las personas contigo, eso me disgusta… que Nagachika te toque, MierdaYama igual, me jode, que no hagas nada por evitarlo, que dejes tocarte, eso me jode.- continuó, ¿qué tan difícil es decir los sentimientos a una persona? No lo sabía, porque nunca lo experimentó, hasta ahora, tantos rodeos por unas simples palabras, "ridículo" pensó.

-Superior Nishiki…- ¿es que acaso sus oído iban mal?¿lo que escuchaba eran celos?¿eso podía ser posible viniendo de él?.

-Jaja… ¿sabe, superior Nishiki?, si continua diciendo ese tipo de cosas lo puedo malinterpretar.- una sonrisa leve surco sus labios. – Eso puede ser muy cruel de su parte.- agregó en tono de tristeza, ¿se estaba burlando?, ¿Cómo venía a decirle eso?, era cruel, claro que lo era.

-¿Malinterpretar?, no hay manera que lo diga de esa manera, ¿no es evidente?...- su cuerpo se alzó a una altura prudente, sus ojos buscaron los del menor, mirándolos profundamente, la cara del azabache sin duda era un poema. En un movimiento rápido posó sus labios sobre los de Kaneki, sintiéndolos con más claridad, la piel fina y tersa, cosa que no pudo sentir antes, solo un roce prudente, un beso donde quería transmitir sus emociones.

-Me gustas…- pronunció bajo, la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas sonrojándolos leve, una confesión digno de un niño, torpe pero seguro, se separó otra vez para poder ver las reacciones del azabache, y lo que observaba le gustó, el sonrojo y el desconcierto era evidente en su rostro, pareciéndole tierno y tentador.

Kaneki no tenía palabras para poder expresar los sentimientos que le invadían en esos momentos, lo que estaba viviendo ni siquiera lo imaginó, todo parecía tan irreal, ¿podía confiar por lo menos una vez?, ¿podía darle oportunidad a este sueño?. Lagrimas volvieron a surgir, nublándole la vista, y una sonrisa de felicidad se formaron en sus finos labios, aún si esto fuere un sueño quería vivirlo, quería darle una respuesta positiva. Él era una persona bondadosa, y sin dudarlo arriesgaría su vida por las personas importantes que le rodeaban, personas que amaba y adoraba, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerlos. Pero por primera vez en la vida se permitiría ser egoísta y aunque eso le traiga desgracias y maldiciones, no le importará seria egoísta por esta vez, por la persona que amaba, ¿quién podía reprocharle?, después de todo era mutuo, y eso era algo que no dejaría pasar. Su pecho se oprimió recordando a cierta muchacha que se mantenía al lado de su superior "lo siento" dijo en su interior en modo de disculpa con esa persona, "Es lo único que no dejare, pueden quitarme lo que deseen" pensó aferrando sus brazos a la espalda del mayor.

-Superior Nishio… yo… yo, lo amo…- pronunció lo suficientemente audible para ambos.

La respuesta que recibió sin duda fue más de lo esperaba, un sentimiento de plenitud le invadió por completo "ah, esto debe ser felicidad" pensó, devolviendo el abrazo al cuerpo desnudo del azabache, grabando su aroma, textura y calidez que poseía. En su mente apareció la figura de la persona a quien decía amar, el sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió, "lo siento" se disculpó a la distancia, el amor puede ser egoísta a veces, cruel en otras y dulce en otras más, siendo su caso la primera, si, seria egoísta, no dejaría que otros tuvieran a la persona que necesitaba a su lado, más que cualquier otro.

La vida de un Ghoul es incierta, la muerte asecha a cada paso, la felicidad y el amor son sentimientos que muy pocos Ghoul experimentan con total libertad, y ellos no encajaban en esos parámetros.

Él amaba a Kimi… ¿verdad?...

…

No, él amaba a otro Ghoul, que caló en su ser sin avisar, impredecible como una tormenta.

* * *

><p>Estaba pensando que podría hacer una segunda parte con el lemon faltante XDD, inicialmente el fic iba ser trágico, pero me dio pena así que lo cambie, y quedo todo fluffy XDD bueno ustedes deciden si quieren lemon o les basta con esto jajajaajaja.<p> 


End file.
